Question: Convert the angle $\frac{2\pi}{3}$ radians into degrees.
Explanation: To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{2\pi}{3} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $120^{\circ}$